


Viagra Falls

by HunnieDae



Series: College Boyfriends [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manhandling, Omega!Oikawa, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Slick as Lube, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Iwaizumi lowers Oikawa onto his knees, making sure he doesn’t turn around. “Stay there. You can’t move, you can’t watch. I’m going to finger myself open using your slick.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: College Boyfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683367
Comments: 9
Kudos: 400





	Viagra Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was meant to come out next Tuesday but somethings come up and there’s a chance I won’t be able to do it then, so I’m throwing it up now. 
> 
> Thank you to my sweet love, Lolistar92 for listening to me rave on about my Viagra Falls idea for months and helping me get this out! 
> 
> Enjoy x x x
> 
> (Any errors will be fixed when I have the brain power to read through, sorry about that)

So, Oikawa knows he’s messed up a little bit. 

Even though his heat only ended a few days ago, having a boyfriend as hot as Iwaizumi has Oikawa turned on constantly. But, his ass is out of action. 

Iwaizumi broke his rut after fucking Oikawa in his sleep for  _ hours _ . Then, Iwaizumi had plugged Oikawa’s gaping hole just to keep his cum inside for a little bit longer. 

That doesn’t mean that Oikawa isn’t prickling with horniness right now, because he is. And that means he took something similar to viagra, not realising that the effects would take hold straight away. The tiny little arousal-inducing tablet helps omegas cum buckets like alphas do, while simultaneously making their asses wetter than ever, giving them the option to fuck or be fucked for hours. 

So, Oikawa knows he’s messed up a little because he’s currently in the storeroom before volleyball practice with a raging boner that just  _ won’t  _ go down. 

He has texted Iwaizumi to explain but he knows he’s going to be in big trouble. In an ideal world, the drug would have taken a few hours to kick in, so Oikawa could have finished his practice and then fucked Iwaizumi senseless in his dorm room. 

But, in reality, they’re going to have to get it on in the storeroom and then Oikawa is going to have to go out to his teammates, as if nothing happened. 

Thankfully, his tits have flattened out after being drained by Iwaizumi’s mouth. He’s glad they aren’t visible through his volleyball shirt anymore, bouncing every time he moves, though his nipples are still hard and protruding.

“Fuck,” Oikawa groans. He’s so, so hard. His cock aches with the need to cum. 

That’s when Iwaizumi crashes through the storeroom door with all the subtlety of a bull in a chinashop. “Oikawa!” 

Oikawa jumps, making his sore cock bounce in his unsupportive volleyball shorts. 

“What the hell do you mean you’ve taken something and your boner won’t go down?” Iwaizumi looks annoyed and confused, panting as if he just ran here from god knows where. 

“Iwa—I was just horny and wanted to fuck you later and then,” Oikawa gestures at his groin with both hands, “it won’t go down.” 

With a laboured breath, Iwaizumi sighs, but his eyes soften a little, looking at Oikawa fondly. “You idiot. It’s a fast acting pill, you’re meant to take it just before sex.” 

Oikawa grumbles, adjusting his constricting shorts. “Don’t be mean! It’s not my fault you fucked me so hard and you’re so hot and I just wanna fuck you too! It’s only fair Iwa-chan! Let me fuck you!” He sounds entirely petulant and he makes sure to emphasise it by crossing his arms over his chest. He avoids his nipples, because, well… 

It’s frustrating how smug Iwaizumi looks. It’s even more frustrating how hot Iwaizumi looks when he’s all smug like that. Oikawa would love to walk out of here and leave Iwaizumi high and dry. But really, Oikawa has no leg to stand on seeing as he’s the one that’s dick isn’t going to soften until he shoves it in  _ someone’s  _ hole. 

Iwaizumi crowds Oikawa into the corner, big palm gripping at Oikawa’s tented shorts. “Well we _ will  _ have to do something about this. There’s no way you’re going out there so everyone can see what’s mine.” 

It’s painful when Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s cock with a hard grasp. Oikawa gasps, trying to scramble away but he’s pinned between the wall and his alpha. 

The urgence Iwaizumi usually has isn’t there as he licks up the side of Oikawa’s face, teasing him into a slow demise. 

“Imagine how much they’d all drool if they got to see your little cock all hard and leaking.” Iwaizumi drags his fangs over Oikawa’s sensitive neck. “I bet your ass is pouring right now, isn’t it? Is there a wet patch on these shorts?”

Iwaizumi grips Oikawa’s hips and spins him around with brute force, pinning his chest against the wall. The surface is unforgiving on Oikawa’s sensitive chest.

All Oikawa can do is whimper while he’s manhandled. God, what he would give to have Iwaizumi bend him over and fuck him right here, right now. 

“Knew it, so wet, aren’t you baby?” Iwaizumi pushes two fingers between Oikawa’s cheeks, pushing the wet material of his shorts against Oikawa’s sore, used hole. “Didn’t I fuck you enough the other day, hmm? Still so needy. You’re such an idiot.” 

Oikawa sobs at the pain, Iwaizumi’s rough fingers keep petting over his hole, making it all the more wetter. It feels so good but Oikawa’s way too sensitive, he needs to give himself time to recover before he lets Iwaizumi ruin him again. 

“But, I’m your idiot. Please, Iwa-chan. M-my cock hurts.” Oikawa tries to turn around but instantly Iwaizumi is there, latching onto Oikawa’s shoulder, fangs ready to pierce his flesh and claim him. It’s debilitating to be controlled so easily, Oikawa can’t help but submit to Iwaizumi straight away, body going limp in Iwaizumi’s hold. 

Iwaizumi lowers Oikawa onto his knees, making sure he doesn’t turn around. “Stay there. You can’t move, you can’t watch. I’m going to finger myself open using your slick.” 

Before Oikawa can even protest, his shorts are pulled down, the waistband snapping under his cheeks and pushing them up. His hole is on display and his face runs hot, knowing that Iwaizumi has front row seats to just how red and puffy his rim is. Still, no matter how used his hole is, it’s still gushing with slick, wetness inciting. 

A harsh slap lands on Oikawa’s hole, he convulses, chest pressing hard into the wall. “Iwa! Don’t be mean, ple-” Oikawa cuts off his begging with a loud whine, tears slipping past his eyes as pain shoots up his spine, hole being spanked again. It’s so lewd, how with every slap the sound of his slick echos through the room.

“So wet and messy, Tooru. You just wanted your teammates to see you like this, didn’t you? You’d let them in your slutty hole and hard little cock any day.” Iwaizumi must be smirking, Oikawa’s sure of it. 

It’s futile to try and answer because Iwaizumi fucks two fingers into Oikawa, hard and fast. The feeling is entirely debilitating and Oikawa slips forward, all of his weight against the wall, nipples rubbing roughly against the material of his shirt.  _ “Iwa-chan!” _

“Shh, baby. Everyone’s going to hear how much of a knot-whore you are, do you want that?”

Oikawa lifts a shaky hand, shoving his fingers inside his mouth to muffle his sounds. Although he loves Iwaizumi’s dirty talk, he wants this all to himself, wants Iwaizumi all to himself. The thought that his teammates could hear just how hot Iwaizumi is when he’s pulling Oikawa apart has possessiveness prickling under his skin. 

It hurts so good to feel Iwaizumi’s nails scraping along Oikawa’s swollen walls as he gathers enough slick onto his fingers. 

Then, in no time, Oikawa is panting against the wall, listening to Iwaizumi fuck himself open. Slick squelches fill the room as Iwaizumi stretches himself with Oikawa’s slick. 

There’s no way that Oikawa can turn around and look, Iwaizumi hasn’t given him permission and it’s not worth chancing it, not when Iwaizumi could just get up and leave Oikawa here. 

“You want to fuck me, Tooru?” Iwaizumi purrs. Oikawa sobs, nodding and it prompts Iwaizumi to say, “turn around then, look at me.” 

Oikawa is floored at the sight he’s confronted with. Iwaizumi is spreading his loose hole between his fingers, showing himself to Oikawa and showcasing exactly what he’s done with Oikawa’s slick. 

Iwaizumi grins, sharklike and predatory. “Like what you see?” 

_ God,  _ Oikawa is so in love. What a man. What a sight. He screws his eyes shut to stop himself cumming prematurely, though he’d probably still be hard, probably still need to cum more and more until his cock softens from too much use. Oikawa nods, incoherent sounds slipping past his lips as he thinks about Iwaizumi’s fingers plunged deep inside himself, eyes rolled back and tongue lolling out in pleasure. 

“Get naked then, baby. I’m all yours.” 

Oikawa scrambles to get his clothes off, desperate to bend Iwaizumi over and rut into him with animalistic force. 

But that’s not how it goes down. 

Iwaizumi tackles Oikawa to the floor, caging him between his thick thighs. With ease, Iwaizumi pins both of Oikawa’s hands over his head, one huge hand gripping them and not letting them go. 

Everything happens so quickly, Iwaizumi fucks the fingers of his free hand back into Oikawa, gathering the slick to coat over Oikawa’s cock. Then, he sinks down, taking all of Oikawa in with no problem at all. “So tiny, Tooru. So cute.” 

Oikawa wishes he could cover his face as the blush on his cheeks intensifies. It’s wholly humiliating to be told just how cute his cock is when all he wants to do is ruin Iwaizumi and give him a taste of his own medicine. Still, it ramps up Oikawa’s arousal, loving that Iwaizumi is still groaning as he grinds on Oikawa’s length. 

Iwaizumi pinches one of Oikawa’s sensitive nipples between his fingers, flicking over the nub with cruel scrapes of his fingernail. “You fed me so well, Tooru. I guess you have been a good boy, you can have this as your reward.” 

Oikawa wails at the mix of pain and pleasure, his tits need a rest but Iwaizumi loves them too much. “Iwa—Iwa-chan, don’t be mean to me. Wanna feel good, wanna make you feel good.” 

Lifting his hips, Iwaizumi drags Oikawa’s small cock through his walls, until it’s only holding Iwaizumi’s rim open slightly. Then, he drops back down, fucking himself on Oikawa’s length. 

Moans are ripped from the back of Oikawa’s throat. It feels so good to be inside Iwaizumi, to have Iwaizumi’s hot walls enclosed around him, having Iwaizumi  _ everywhere. _

Iwaizumi rides Oikawa like a pornstar, strong thighs helping him bounce up and down with ease. “Cum for me, Tooru. Fill me up.” 

It’s too soon, Oikawa can’t cum yet, he just can’t. It feels amazing but he wants to grab onto Iwaizumi’s waist and fuck up into his sweet spot. “Please, please let me fuck you.” 

Even now, with his cock deep in Iwaizumi’s ass, Oikawa knows he doesn’t hold any of the control. It’s Iwaizumi and his all consuming aura that draws Oikawa in, makes him pliant to Iwaizumi’s mercy. 

“Hmm, should I let you?” Someone shouldn’t sound so unbothered when their cock is bouncing up and down with the force of their riding, when it’s slapping against Oikawa’s abs and leaving strings of precum in its wake. 

Oikawa’s control is running thin. Even though he’ll be punished for it later, Oikawa lets his brattiness shine through. 

Planting his feet on the floor, he bucks up, sending Iwaizumi off balance so he lets go of Oikawa’s hands, falling forward. Oikawa doesn’t waste a second, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and holding him there so Oikawa can fuck him how he wants to. 

“I said,” Oikawa punctuated his words with harsh thrusts, “Let. Me. Fuck. You.”

Iwaizumi whines into Oikawa’s ear, panting and moaning lewdly. He latches onto Oikawa’s shoulder but this time, it’s just to suckle and whimper into the skin, finally going pliant in Oikawa’s hold and letting Oikawa have his way. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Iwa-chan. No one has an ass like you,” Oikawa purrs, a new fire bursting in his belly and giving him the stamina to fuck Iwaizumi hard and pump him with as much cum as the drug will let him produce. 

Oikawa fucks up into Iwaizumi’s heat, pounding at his prostate because his little cock does just about reach it. Holding Iwaizumi close gives Oikawa the chance to feel Iwaizumi’s knot growing against Oikawa’s abs, pressing into the skin. It makes Oikawa run even hotter just thinking about how much cum will spill from Iwaizumi’s knot-swollen cock. 

Fingers lacing into Iwaizumi’s hair, Oikawa tugs sharply, wrenching Iwaizumi’s neck back as he loses himself in the switch of power dynamic. He lowers Iwaizumi's head but doesn’t let go of his tight grip on Iwaizumi’s hair. 

“To-Tooru!” Iwaizumi’s moans, lips against Oikawa’s pheromone gland. Iwaizumi clenches down on Oikawa’s cock. 

Within the next few thrusts Oikawa cums, hips stuttering as he spills into Iwaizumi’s walls. Iwaizumi is clenching down rhythmically, milking Oikawa’s cock with every laboured undulation. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whimpers breathily. It feels like his orgasm lasts forever, his aching balls finally getting to empty and spurt obscene amounts of cum into Iwaizumi. Oikawa wants to kiss that tiny little tablet that has him orgasming like an alpha, claiming Iwaizumi from the inside out with his seed. 

Iwaizumi continues grinding on Oikawa’s cock until Oikawa’s body slackens. He lets his arms drop to his sides, completely fucked out thanks to Iwaizumi’s body. “That was so fucking good Iwa—”

Oikawa’s words are cut off by Iwaizumi’s big hand gripping around his throat and pinning him down. “Did you think we were done? You really haven’t taken this tablet before have you, idiot? You’ll stay hard for at least one more round and look, I haven’t even cum yet.” 

Following Iwaizumi’s gesture, Oikawa trails his eyes down Iwaizumi’s toned body, looking past his gorgeous abs to the even more beautiful, angrily hard cock that has yet to pop its knot. He was so stupid to think Iwaizumi had let him take control. 

“Iwa—don’t, please. I’m sensitive ah— _ ah,  _ Iwa-chan!” Oikawa wails as Iwaizumi starts fucking himself on his cock again, faster than before, his thick thighs are under him so he can bounce on Oikawa all day. The gym sessions have really paid off for him. 

“It’s my turn now, Tooru,” Iwaizumi growls, his chest rumbling with power. 

And like that, Iwaizumi rides Oikawa fervently, pinning him down by his throat and having his way with him. 

Through it all, Oikawa can’t help but whine and babble. 

He hears his teammates out on the court, asking about Oikawa and wondering where he is. All the while he’s pinned by Iwaizumi’s hand and ass. 

Iwaizumi makes Oikawa cum again and again, until finally—

“Gonna cum all over your face, Tooru,” Iwaizumi grunts. He scoops cum from his ass and jerks himself off with it until he splashes his cum all over Oikawa’s fucked out face. 

All Oikawa can do is wrap his hands around Iwaizumi’s knot and squeeze it, trying to milk all the cum out onto his body. 

Iwaizumi’s pleasured face is absolutely enamouring to Oikawa. The way his brows furrow, tongue peeks out of his lips as he blows his load all over Oikawa. 

As Iwaizumi comes down from his orgasm, Oikawa grumbles, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard next time that you can’t turn the tables on me, Iwa-chan.” 

Smirking, Iwaizumi nods innocently, as if he would really let Oikawa get the better of him. 

There’s no time for cuddles and aftercare, his teammates are threatening to call his phone, he can hear Bokuto loud and clear outside the store room. 

“That was fucking incredible, baby. You look amazing.” Iwaizumi cleans the cum from Oikawa’s face with his volleyball shirt. “But don’t fucking take that tablet until we are in your dorm next time, okay?”

“Okay, Iwa-chan. I hear you loud and clear.” Although Oikawa says that, he’s so sure that he’ll pull a stunt like this again in the future, just to get Iwaizumi possessive and have a chance to fuck Iwaizumi’s amazing ass. 

Oikawa looks a mess, his uniform is soaked with slick and cum but it’s all he’s got. At least his boner has gone down now. 

Iwaizumi looks well put together, though Oikawa doesn’t miss watching his creampied ass shimmy into his boxers and joggers. 

When they step outside and Oikawa’s face is painted with that shameful, after sex glow, all of Oikawa’s teammates groan—

“Not again!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last instalment I have planned for College Boyfriends IwaOi! I might revisit to do a short, less than 1k face fucking in the future. 
> 
> Bye for now x x x


End file.
